


Drabble: Desperate Times

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-22
Updated: 2003-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Desperate Times

A rip at his buttons. Leggings. Helps the other get them off, quickly. But still too slowly. And then naked, both naked, naked together, staring.

Pounce as one.

Roll around each other, trying to hold on, trying to touch as much as possible. Keep the other as much as possible. Needing this, mad touching, grounding them. Making it all real. Making them forget dark promises in the night, remembering only the touch of callused hands, promising redemption. A future in a city of white, loving trysts under knowing stars. Needing the release only a man can give.

Keeping them sane.


End file.
